Mistletoe
by Grace-1997
Summary: The Watson twins are away over winter break and Delia, Garrett and Jasmine are left alone. Jasmine needs help with decorating her house last minute but what happens, when two certain people come under the mistletoe? Jarrett One Shot for my story 'Not a big deal or is it' ! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it!


**Hay guys! Everybody, who reads my story 'Not a big deal or is it?' has read about that something happened between Jasmine and Garrett at winter break, while Lindy and Logan were away :D**

**Well, a lot of people wanted me to write the One Shot for it and that's, what I'm doing right now! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's not really long but like I said, it's an One Shot to the actual story :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The Watson twins are away over winter break and Delia, Garrett and Jasmine are left alone. Jasmine needs help with decorating her house last minute but what happens, when two certain people come under the mistletoe?**

* * *

******Garrett's POV:**

Delia and I were just walking to Jasmine's house, two days before Christmas.

We promised her, to help decorating, since her parents weren't there all day and she didn't want to do it all by herself.

Well, I loved decorating anyway and Delia didn't want to stay alone at home, so we went to help her.

Delia and I just went around the corner to the street of Jasmine's house, as we saw her, already standing there.

She grinned wide at us and walked up to us.

''Hey guys! There you are, finally! You can not believe how glad I am, that you came! Decorating all by myself... That would've been horror!'' She greeted us, rambling off quick and Delia and I chuckled.

Jasmine looked offended at us, as we chuckled about her and I looked guilty back.

''Sorry, it's just funny how dramatic you are because of decorating.'' Delia stated, before I could say anything.

Well, she was right but it was also kinda cute.

''Did you talk to Lindy and Logan the past hours?'' Jasmine asked and Delia and I shook our head.

The twins didn't answer much the past two days.

''They're probably busy, getting fed by their grandma. I wouldn't worry about that.'' I replied to her.

Jasmine nodded and I smiled at her.

''Well, let's go inside and start decorating. I promised my parents to be finished with the living- room, when they're back and I didn't even start , yet.'' She told us, blushing a bit, since she actually said, that she'll try to do something, till we're coming.

We nodded at her and then walked in to her house.

It was luckily really warm in there, but Jasmine didn't lie.

The house wasn't decorated at all. We all knew, that her family always did it last minute but that last minute?

''You do know, that christmas is in two days, Jas?'' I asked her, a bit taken back about how... normal the house still looked.

Jasmine turned back around to us, looking guilty.

''My parents were working a lot and I mostly hung out with you guys. I didn't have any time to decorate , yet. That's why I'm so happy, that you came to help me.'' She told us and smiled guilty at us.

Delia rolled her eyes but then went to the decoration things.

''Well, what are we still waiting for? This house won't decorate itself. Let's start!'' She exclaimed and Jasmine and I nodded.

Then we started decorating the living room first, trying to not leave anything out.

The christmas tree got decorated, the lights got put on and so much more.

After two hours the living- room looked pretty good, I would say.

We three all sat at the living- room couch, taking a break from all the decorating.

It was fun but yet, still a bit exhausting, when you do it two hours straight.

''I'll go, get some drinks from the kitchen. Do you guys want anything?'' Delia asked us, since Jasmine and I didn't even bother to stand up.

Well, since we all know each other for ever, when we were at each other's , it was like we were at home.

Jasmine and I nodded and said at the same time, '' A cola.''

Then we both chuckled, looking at each other and laughing even more.

As Delia disappeared, the laughing kinda died down.

Jasmine and I just sat on the couch, not saying anything.

It wasn't really an uncomfortable silence but it was kinda weird.

Normally, we were always talking, making jokes and now that.

Well, we were a bit tensed around each other since the beginning of winter break and it was kinda creepy.

We just sat there, as Jasmine suddenly said, '' I think, that I'm going to look after Delia. She's already a while in there and should be actually back, already. Not that she destroyed anything.''

**Jasmine's POV:**

Garrett and I just sat there, as I suddenly said, ''I think, that I'm going to look after Delia. She's already a while in there and should be actually back, already. Not that she destroyed anything.''

Okay, that was stupid , that she would've done that but I really wanted to get away from here.

The awkward silence with Garrett, was kinda creeping me out.

Okay, kinda was nice said. It was really creeping me out.

I stood up and Garrett quickly stood up as well.

''I'll come with you.'' He told me and I sighed.

Actually, I wanted to get away from him to get this awkward feeling away, that was there because of some crazy reason.

I nodded and we walked to the door to the kitchen, as I suddenly tripped over a shoe.

I waited for my body, to collide with the floor but two strong arms caught me.

As I looked up, I was staring at Garrett eyes, who had caught me and then looked over us.

''Thanks, Garrett.'' I said to him but he didn't answer and just continued, staring up at the ceiling.

I looked confused at him.

''Garrett?'' I questioned him, puzzled. Why didn't he answer or let me go?

He simply replied one word, still staring at the ceiling, ''Mistletoe.''

Now, I also looked up at the ceiling and saw, what he meant.

Over there, at the ceiling was hanging a mistletoe.

Delia probably put it up, because it wasn't me.

Garrett and I stared back at each other and before I knew, what we were doing, we both leaned in.

Hold on a second. I couldn't have feelings for Garrett, could I?

That was crazy! He was one of my best friends!

Well, but why was I leaning in, too then?

Did I have feelings for him? Did I really have feelings for him?

Our lips were only inches away, as suddenly Delia came up at the doorway to the living room and told us, ''Guys! I have our drinks! Uhm- What are you doing?''

Garrett let me fall and this time I collided with the floor.

That damn hurt and wasn't really nice, even though Delia almost caught us.

Or she did, considering her look to us.

''U-Uhm , nothing.'' We both answered at the same time.

Delia looked at us with a raised eyebrow but then said, ''Well, okay. Let's go drink our drinks and then maybe also eat something, somewhere. I'm starving and didn't find anything good in your fridge, Jas.''

* * *

**Well, who read my story 'Not a big deal or is it?' (If you don't, I would be happy if you do it and leave a review! :) ) knows, that they only almost kissed and since this One Shot belongs to the story, they didn't :D **

**Well, you wanted to have the One Shot and I gave it to you! :D **

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
